leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Człowiek z wyszczerzonym cieniem
center|600px Opowiadanie I= — To ty jesteś szeryfem? — zapytał wodnik. Wyrazu jego twarzy nie dało się odgadnąć, pokrywała ją bowiem patyna nizinnego pyłu i wysuszonych ździebeł perzu, zlepionych ze sobą błotem pochodzącym ze starego rzecznego koryta. Stanął w wejściu do prywatnego przedziału osobowego . Wydawał się jednocześnie mały i ogromny. Odziany był w szmaty do płukania złota, najpewniej zdarte z jakiegoś martwego grabiciela na obrzeżach Postępu. Nie słychać było, by wodnik wdychał albo wydychał powietrze. Nie musiał. Lucian słyszał już kiedyś o jemu podobnych – to znaczy o wodnikach – ale nigdy dotąd nie widział żadnego z bliska. Wilgoć była im potrzebna do życia, inaczej wysychali. Z tego właśnie powodu nie zapuszczali się zbyt daleko od rynsztoków i wądołów, w których się lęgli. Zdarzali się wędrowcy dość pechowi, by próbować napełnić swój bukłak wodniczą żyburą lub wsadzić sito w zamieszkiwaną przez wodnika szczelinę. Wówczas stworzenie niczym aligator błyskawicznie wynurzało się ze swojej kryjówki, pochwytując nieszczęśnika w swoje przepastne, ziemiste ramiona i wciągając go w dławiące oddech błoto, po czym w okamgnieniu znikało wraz ze swoją ofiarą. Stary Zachód roił się od duchów takich nieboraków. — Od jakiegoś czasu już nie — odrzekł Lucian. Spojrzał na wodnika, który nie odwrócił wzroku. Rewolwerowiec wygodnie oparł głowę o kwiecistą zasłonkę, wiszącą w oknie przedziału. Gdy pociąg kołatał się na torach, do wagonu poprzez materiał od czasu do czasu wpadały smużki światła, opromieniając ciemne, rybie oczy wodnika, niemal ginące wśród ziemistych zmarszczek pokrywających jego twarz. — Daj mi swoją odznakę — powiedział. Lucian pokiwał głową. Dzięki stanowej odznace istota ominęłaby Fort Nox i kwaterujących w nim państwowych łowców potworów, a potem ruszyłaby szlakiem karawan i dotarła na bagno namorzynowe położone zaraz na południe od Bandle. Zapewne myślała, że zdoła się tam zahaczyć. Koniec końców coraz więcej mieszkańców wschodniego wybrzeża osiedlało się na niższych rejonach pustyni. Wodnik wciąż ryzykowałby śmiertelnie, ale Lucian lubił sytuacje, w których stawka była jasno określona. — Chyba nie zostało was zbyt wielu — rzucił. — Niczego nie ma już zbyt wiele — odparł wodnik. Resory wagonu głośno szczęknęły, zawadzając o szczeble łączące nierówne tory. Wtem, gdy tylko przedział się przechylił, wodnik szeroko rozłożył ręce. Z błota na jego obliczu wynurzyły się dziesiątki ostrych jak igła zębów, a z ramion w jednej chwili wysunęły się pokaźne kolce. Nim resory znów wróciły na swoje miejsce, rozległ się wystrzał. Z bocznej ściany wagonu trysnął wąski strumień piekielnego ognia i pomknął w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Wodnik nie zdążył nawet upaść na podłogę, gdy rewolwer Luciana z powrotem znalazł się w kaburze. Łeb stwora, rozszczepiony na pół i doszczętnie spalony, tlił się jeszcze, trącąc delikatnie siarką i tarniną. Jego wykrzywione zwłoki leżały na deskach. Trzewia wodnika od wewnątrz trawił ogień. Lucian poprawił kapelusz i rozparł się na siedzeniu, pogrążając się w panującym w przedziale mroku. Otaczająca go ciemność lekko zawibrowała i się uśmiechnęła. Nikt nie przyszedł sprawdzić, co się stało z Lucianem. Nikt również nie zabrał wysuszonego truchła wodnika. Drzwi do przedziału pozostały otwarte, oni zaś podróżowali razem w ciszy aż do momentu, gdy pociąg zatrzymał się na końcowej stacji w Anielskim Siodle. Potem pospołu udali się natomiast do kaznodziei, który potrafił rozmawiać z umarłymi. |-| II= W Postępie szeptano między sobą, jakoby to właśnie on był stróżem prawa, który postawił się diabłu i przegrał, a teraz zmierzał do Nowego Edenu, aby złożyć wizytę wielebnemu kapłanowi. Obydwaj zwiastowali na Starym Zachodzie nieszczęście, dlatego nikomu nawet się nie śniło, aby przeszkodzić człowiekowi z wyszczerzonym cieniem w osiągnięciu celu. Mieszkańcy nie chcieli, by spotkał ich los osadników z 'Bliźniaczych Trzcin' czy 'Czerwonej Rzeki. W wyniku zatrważającego splotu tragicznych w skutkach wydarzeń, oba miasteczka całkowicie zapadły się pod ziemię i zniknęły z jej powierzchni. Woleli, żeby Lucian czym prędzej opuścił ich okolice, i pragnęli jak najszybciej zaopatrzyć go we wszystko, czego tylko potrzebował.'' Identycznie witano go wszędzie, odkąd przyjął ostatnie zlecenie z komendy stanowej i na rozkaz przedstawicieli władz wyruszył, aby policzyć się z samym władcą piekieł i przywlec go z powrotem na łono cywilizacji. Stróże porządku publicznego zamierzali „postawić diabła przed sądem” – a przynajmniej tak brzmiało ich oficjalne stanowisko – i dowieść światu, że opanowanie rubieży jest przedsięwzięciem ze wszech miar bezpiecznym. Rzecz jasna Lucian był świadom, że diabła nie ma tylko jednego, jednak obywatele źle reagowali na informacje o większej liczbie zagrożeń. Na własne oczy widział, jak na pustyni mrowi się od dziwnych istot ze wszystkich krańców świata: , , wiedźm, duchów i , potrafiących oblec się w światło księżyca i posiekać na plasterki niczego niepodejrzewających pielgrzymów. Rdzennych mieszkańców Zachodu i ich arsenału nie z tej ziemi. Kolosów z czaszkami zamiast twarzy, karmiących się nadpsutym mięsem. śmiertelników ludzi, którzy dawno temu odmówili posłuszeństwa swoim . Oraz całych rzeszy diabłów. Z było jednak inaczej. Nazywano go różnie: 'Żniwiarzem, Bogiem Rzezi, Starym Klucznikiem lub Wielkim Rogiem. Jeśli ballady zawierały ziarno prawdy, kolekcjonował dusze i przemieszczał się od miasta do miasta, prowadząc swoje ciemne interesy, wydzierając żywym ducha i pozostawiając po sobie tylko obdartą skórę swoich ofiar. Mieszkaniec Starego Świata i demon dzikich rubieży, który – podobnie jak jego pobratymcy – sycił swój koszmarny głód w bezkresnym potoku świeżo napływających kolejnych pionierów. Działo się to na tyle często, że obywatele zaczęli zauważać problem, a jak wiadomo, zaniepokojone społeczeństwo jest solą w oku władz nastawionych na ekspansję.'' W sumie z ręki diabła zginęło już trzech szeryfów federalnych. Lucian znał dwóch z nich. — Mówią na niego '„Thresh”''' — oznajmili mu jego mocodawcy. — Myślisz, że zdołasz go złapać?'' Lucian przejrzał szkice, zwracając szczególną uwagę na spiżową, rogatą czaszkę potwora, rozjarzoną płomieniami wszystkich siedmiu kręgów piekieł. Zmiarkował, że osobliwie zwisająca nieopodal latarnia musi być źródłem mocy istoty, więc gdyby rewolwerowiec miał szansę oddać w nią jeden celny strzał, walka skończyłaby się szybciej, niżby się zaczęła. Niestety w przypadku diabłów – zwłaszcza tych, za którymi po całym kraju ciągnął się łańcuch ofiar – nic nigdy nie szło jak po maśle. Przypomniał sobie starcie w pobliżu Chuparosy z pewnym wyjątkowo , poruszającym się z prędkością burzy pustynnej i każdym ruchem nóg wzniecającym trąby powietrzne. Był zbyt szybki, by dało się go trafić z broni palnej, i gdyby partner Luciana nie zainterweniował w ostatniej chwili, rewolwerowiec pewnie nie wyszedłby z tej potyczki żywy. Podczas tego polowania musiał mieć czyjeś wsparcie. — W pojedynkę na pewno nie — odrzekł Lucian. — Będzie mi potrzebna '''Senna'.'' |-| III= — Ostatnia stacja: Anielskie Siodło — zaanonsował konduktor, tak łagodnie, że ton jego głosu można by wziąć za szept. Podczas podróży truchło wodnika wskutek upału okropnie się pomarszczyło i zaczęło przypominać tobół z niewyprawionej skóry. Pośród zalegających w przedziale gęstych cieni, na siedzeniu Luciana umościło się jednak coś gorszego. Składało się „to” z dymu i ognia, zębów i płomieni. Ramiona stwora przywodziły na myśl oręż należący do generała demonów, wydobyty z samego dna czeluści. Istota z grubsza przypominała człowieka – lub była człowiekiem ulepionym z pozostałości po obozowym ognisku. Na piersi lśnił jej odwrócony symbol szeryfów federalnych. Nogi miała niczym spopielone, strzeliste konary prastarych, żarzących się wiązów. Jej czerwone serce pulsowało gniewem zrodzonym w trzewiach ziemi. — Boże — wymamrotał konduktor, nie wiedząc, do jakiego właściwie boga zwrócić swe błagania. Stwór podźwignął się na swoje groteskowe, długie i szczupłe nogi, wprawiając w ruch zalegające w pociągu powietrze. Wydawało się, że twarz schodzi mu z czaszki płatami. Gdy ogień piekielny rozświetlił jego krzywy, drwiący uśmiech, na jego ustach odmalował się wyraz przerażającego uniesienia. W tej samej chwili popiół opadł i spośród ciemności wyłonił się Lucian. — Wybacz, przyjacielu — powiedział. — Nie chcieliśmy cię przestraszyć. Pracownik kolei jeszcze długo trząsł się w milczeniu. Tymczasem Lucian minął go, pokonał stalowy korytarz wagonu przedziałowego i wyszedł na zewnątrz, witając pochmurny wieczór. Był pewien, że mężczyzna będzie miał co opowiadać. Anielskie Siodło. Prężnie rozwijające się miasto na granicy cywilizacji, gdzie drzewa rosły wysoko, a powietrze przesycone było zapachem miodu i wina. Nikt nie wiedział, co znajduje się za pierścieniem gigantycznych sosen u podnóża gór położonych na zachód, lecz mieszkańcy bez wątpienia dysponowali wystarczającą siłą ognia i liczebnością, by dać odpór wszystkiemu, co mogło napaść ich z odległych rubieży. Albo tak im się przynajmniej wydawało. Ci, którzy na dobre zadomowili się w Anielskim Siodle, niechętnie rozprawiali o tym, co czeka na śmiałków za górami. Żadne żywe stworzenie, zapuściwszy się równie daleko, nie wracało stamtąd w pełni władz umysłowych – o ile w ogóle wracało. Lucian przepchnął się przez gwarny dworzec kolejowy w Siodle i dotarł do centrum miasteczka. Po drodze minął nie mniej niż trzech szarlatanów, z czego każdy próbował wcisnąć mu podróbkę magicznych maści pochodzących z uprzemysłowionego Wschodu, a także panienkę z szynku z ciałem kobry. Jej mętne spojrzenie skrywał welon, służący temu, aby porządni klienci zdołali choćby usiąść przy kontuarze i wychylić kieliszek czegoś mocniejszego, nie zmieniając się przy tym w granit. W oddali od drwali i latarników, sklepów kolonialnych, przybytków uciech i warsztatu wyobcowanego rusznikarza – według plotek ponoć upadłego bóstwa – u wylotu głównej ulicy znajdował się szynk, z którego miasteczko słynęło w okolicy i poza nią. Zgodnie z tym, co powszechnie sobie opowiadano, gospoda prosperowała już w czasach, gdy w te strony zaczęli napływać pierwsi osadnicy, a może nawet jeszcze wcześniej. Lokal nosił nazwę „Ziemski Król”. Jego podwoje stały otworem dla każdego – mężczyzn, kobiet czy bestii – kto chciał uciec przed własnym przeznaczeniem… o ile ten ktoś był w posiadaniu odpowiedniej ilości gotówki. Pod licznymi względami było to miejsce, w którym dało się całkowicie stracić poczucie rzeczywistości. Lucian nie miał już jednak zbyt wiele do stracenia, szczególnie wtedy, gdy chodziło o niego samego. Nieustannie odnosił wrażenie, że jego dusza to marionetka i ktoś inny pociąga za jej niewidzialne sznurki. Że za jego plecami bez przerwy szczerzy się cień. Nie mógł zostać tu na długo. Ludzie niewiele wiedzieli o sadybach położonych daleko na zachodzie, a rezydujące w miasteczku istoty nie zamierzały wydać swoich cennych tajemnic bez walki. Miejscowi, o ile w ogóle mieli ochotę na rozmowę, nie zdradziliby mu informacji na żaden temat. Garstka tych, którzy tolerowali osadników, była natomiast zajęta pracą nad swoimi dziwnymi machinami. Lucian musiał polegać na przyjaciołach. Większość tej grupy stanowili szeryfowie federalni, aczkolwiek oni nie odnosili się nader przychylnie do demonów, a właśnie w niego Lucian chcąc nie chcąc szybko się zmieniał. Spróbował sięgnąć pamięcią jeszcze dalej, do czasów sprzed rządowych kontraktów i brukowanych ulic St. Zaun. Do lat, kiedy był tylko młodym, zuchwałym strzelcem do wynajęcia. Poznał wtedy wielu druhów, żyjących i ginących z rewolwerem w ręce, ale na ich tle wyróżniał się jeden osobnik, jak zawsze nieugięty i uparty. Zbyt duży, by dało się go zabić, i zbyt stary, by umrzeć. Nie przypominał śmiertelnika per se, walczył jednak na długo przed tym, nim do brzegu tego kontynentu dobiły pierwsze statki, i zapewne będzie toczył swój bój wieki po tym, gdy po wszystkim innym zostanie wyłącznie pył i szept. Lucian przekroczył próg szerokich odrzwi „Króla”. Kiedy szkaradni bywalcy baru mierzyli wzrokiem styranego nieznajomego, w środku na chwilę zapadła cisza. — Szukam długoroga — powiedział i wszyscy natychmiast z powrotem zajęli się grą w karty i piciem piwa. Piskliwe rzępolenie rozstrojonego pianina jeszcze bardziej wzmagało kakofonię niezrozumiałych okrzyków i nawoływań. Obiekt swoich poszukiwań spostrzegł szybko: siedział na skraju kontuaru. Jego masywnej sylwetki nie dało się przeoczyć, nawet pośród hulającej po lokalu klienteli. Pomimo potężnej budowy, długoróg wolał trzymać się na uboczu. Niemniej jednak od czasu do czasu jacyś zadzierzyści junacy urządzali mu awantury o krzywe spojrzenie, z nadzieją, że ubiwszy bestię, okryją się chwałą i sławą. Finał zwad tego rodzaju nigdy nie był dla nich pozytywny i w większości przypadków buńczuczni delikwenci kończyli z czaszką zmiażdżoną w wyniku pojedynczego, błyskawicznego rąbnięcia bykiem. Alistar był minotaurem, wysokim bez mała na trzy metry i szerokim na dwa. Kto wdawał się z nim w bójkę, ten mógł przewidzieć, co go czeka. — — powitał go Lucian. — Szeryfie — odparł Alistar. — Jestem w drodze do Nowego Edenu — wyjaśnił rewolwerowiec. — Jak my wszyscy — zaripostował minotaur, gdy Lucian usiadł zaraz obok. Alistar był już stary. Na świecie pozostało niewielu jego pobratymców, ale on niewątpliwie zamierzał przeżyć ich wszystkich. Za dnia dbał o swoją reputację szlachetnego osiłka, występując w obronie innych, słabszych istot, noce spędzał zaś na stołku przeznaczonym dla klientów połowę od niego mniejszych. Obaj spojrzeli przed siebie z powagą w oczach. Nikt nie zjawiał się w Anielskim Siodle bez powodu, spośród wszystkich przybyszów do „Ziemskiego Króla” zaglądali natomiast jedynie nieszczęśnicy w naprawdę tragicznym położeniu. Ta osławiona speluna była domem dla renegatów i umarłych za życia. Rynsztokiem, w którym włóczędzy powoli staczali się na dno, a śmiałkowie ruszający w ostatni bój przepuszczali cały dobytek, nim na dobre zniknęli w dziczy. Lucian zmierzał na daleki i niezbadany północny zachód, gdzie nie dojeżdżały żadne pociągi, pośród drzew przechadzali się zaś okrutni bogowie. Tropił źródło pogłoski, próbując wygrać wyścig z czasem. Obaj wiedzieli, o jaką stawkę toczy się gra i po czyjej stronie leży przysługa, mimo że na żaden z tych tematów nie padło ani jedno słowo. — Jak myślisz, co powie? — zapytał Alistar. — Jeśli w ogóle tam dotrzesz. — Nie wiem — odrzekł Lucian. — Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Długoróg westchnął znad szklanicy, a raczej kufla z grubego aluminium, który był rozmiarów dziecka. Nigdy nie przepadał za długimi pożegnaniami. — Pozwól, że narysuję ci mapę. |-| IV= Lucian po raz pierwszy spotkał Sennę wylądowawszy na muszce broni – jej broni – podczas krwawej strzelaniny w jednej z najpodlejszych pijalni w 'Wąwozie Myszołowa. Co prawda do podobnych konfrontacji dochodziło tam wcale nierzadko, w tę była jednak zamieszana jakaś tępawa łowczyni nagród, która wymierzyła z broni do Przybysza odwróconego do niej plecami. Sytuacja zrobiła się nieciekawa.'' Przybysze – zgodnie z tym, co sami twierdzili – pochodzili naraz zewsząd i znikąd. Byli istotami w czystych, wyprasowanych garniturach i uwielbiali hazard, przez co wyrobili sobie złą opinię wśród wyjętych spod prawa klanów i zrozpaczonych gospodarzy. Odnieść nad jednym zwycięstwo znaczyło zdobyć niewyobrażalne bogactwo, wyczarowane z powietrza i poręczone za pomocą należącej do danego Przybysza woskowej pieczęci – którą samą w sobie wyceniano na małą fortunę. Porażka stanowiła osobną kwestię. Przybysze stawali do zakładu wyłącznie wtedy, gdy druga strona zaoferowała im to, co w głębi serca sprawiało jej największe szczęście. Majątek ziemski, zegarek, dzieci, dusza… albo ulubiony nóż. Gra zawsze toczyła się o wysoką stawkę, choćby zainteresowany nawet nie wiedział, czym właściwie ryzykuje. Krążyła pogłoska, jakoby pewne z tych stworzeń załatwiło na cacy ' , bajecznie bogatego potentata kolejowego, dla którego Lucian wykonywał niegdyś drobne zlecenia. Jeremiah był olbrzymem i kawałem niezłego drania. Gdy tylko stracił gigantyczny majątek, bezrozumnie wnosząc go jako stawkę w grze, i w jednej chwili stał się podwójnym bankrutem, wyznaczył za głowę Przybysza niebagatelną nagrodę.'' Kiedy więc na słupie ogłoszeń w Wąwozie Myszołowa pośród listów gończych za moczymordami, rezunami i uzbrojonymi w strzelby koniokradami zawisła informacja o honorarium, które zapłacić chciał zrujnowany przemysłowiec, na wezwanie stawił się szereg łowców nagród. Nie trzeba było rewolwerowca, by to przewidzieć. Prócz pieniędzy i zadawania śmierci niewiele ich tak naprawdę interesowało. Łowczyni chwyciła za spluwę niemal bez ostrzeżenia, a w sali natychmiast zapadła cisza. Przybysz dalej sączył swoją whiskey ze spokojem implikującym brak jakichkolwiek zamiarów, przyjaznych czy wrogich. W pomieszczeniu, pomijając standardową miejską zbieraninę złożoną z silnie uzbrojonych i , przebywali jeszcze Senna, paru szeryfów federalnych i długoróg. Wszyscy czekali na to, aż ktoś wykona pierwszy ruch. — Posłuchaj, przyjacielu — zagaiła przymilnie łowczyni słodkim głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała żądza krwi. — Wiem, że masz to, czego szukam. Oddaj mi to grzecznie, a wszyscy wyjdziemy stąd w takim stanie, w jakim tu przyszliśmy. Przybysz nie odezwał się ani słowem, był niewzruszony i wyciszony. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się pogoda ducha przywodząca na myśl minę porcelanowej lalki. Groźby napastniczki, dzierżącej dwa sześciostrzałowe rewolwery, nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia. Od samego początku wiedział, że będzie na niego czyhała. Pewnie jeszcze zanim podjęła się zlecenia. Jednakże w upalnym świetle zachodzącego słońca, w stanie podchmielenia na krańcu świata, nie dało się określić, kogo świerzbiła ręka, by chwycić za broń, a kto zwyczajnie blefował. Ciszę przerwała wreszcie łowczyni, pociągając za cyngiel. Z jej lufy z hukiem wystrzelił pocisk ciężkiego kalibru i trafił istotę w środek piersi. Ciało Przybysza wydęło się w przeciwną stronę. Nad raną kłębił się czarny dym, przyjmujący formę wron. Wtem z mglistej chmury wyłonił się wielki, straszliwy pazur, wbijając się w stół, przy którym siedzieli . Sala od ściany do ściany została zasłana kartami i żetonami oraz zbryzgana parującą krwią. Łowczyni wyrzuciła z bębenka łuski. Lucian wymierzył z broni w łowczynię, a szeryfowie w niego. Długoróg przedarł się przez kontuar, nie zamierzał bowiem przegapić ani chwili więcej z rozpoczętej już rozróby. Lufy wszystkich znajdujących się w spelunie gnatów zalśniły ogniem. Kulom pokłonili się nie tylko miejscowi zakapiorzy, lecz także przedstawiciele władz. Lucian, chcąc się ukryć, wskoczył za stół do bilarda – i nagle popadł w tarapaty zupełnie innego rodzaju. — Serwus, nieznajomy — powiedziała Senna, bezpardonowo przytykając Lucianowi rewolwer do czoła. Miała oczy koloru łagodnych zboczy prerii, upstrzone cętkami czerni, i Lucian nieomal zapomniał, że przystawiono mu do głowy naładowaną broń. — Droga pani — odrzekł. — Wnoszę, że uważasz tych poczciwych osobników za swoich towarzyszy, zgadza się? — zapytała. Obok nich bezwładnie opadły nafaszerowane ołowiem zwłoki barmana. Znad jego ust łagodnie uniosły się strużki czarnego dymu. — Nie wszystkich — wyjaśnił Lucian. Senna uchyliła się, gdy kolejny pocisk przedziurawił stół na wylot, odrywając przy okazji kawał drewna. Poruszyła się tak szybko, że Lucian prawie tego nie zauważył. Z drugiej strony nigdy też nie widział, by ktokolwiek zdołał uniknąć kuli. Szczególnie z podobną pewnością siebie, której Sennie ewidentnie nie brakowało. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, a w świetle zalśniła jej odznaka. Gwiazda naczelnego szeryfa. Jednego z najszybszych i najbardziej niebezpiecznych rewolwerowców na całym świecie. — Każdy ma to, na co zasłużył — powiedziała, szczerząc zęby i delikatnym ruchem ręki konfiskując Lucianowi broń. — Bez obaw, oddam ci ją… o ile nie padniesz tu martwy. Szybko oddała dwa strzały z ukrycia, po czym na powrót włączyła się do walki. Lucian został na miejscu, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć, co się właściwie stało. Resztę konfrontacji pamiętał jak przez mgłę. W pewnym momencie wydarła z rozedrganego ciała Przybysza jakiś umazany olejem przedmiot i wybiegła przez drzwi szynku. Stwór pognał tuż za nią, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy. Większość klientów zginęła i ostatecznie nie było już do kogo strzelać, dlatego spragnione mocniejszych trunków niedobitki przeniosły się do knajpy położonej po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. W Wąwozie Myszołowa nigdy nie brakowało trupów ani napojów wyskokowych. |-| V= Jak często twierdzili inni szeryfowie, to właśnie w tamtej chwili Lucian postanowił rzucić dotychczasowe zajęcie i zacząć polować na potwory na zlecenie władz. Nie omieszkali przy tym wspominać, że nie skłoniła go do tego chęć ratowania bezbronnych przed potworami, lecz raczej śliczna dziewczyna, która z uśmiechem unikała pocisków. |-| VI= Mapa narysowana przez długoroga okazała się przydatna, choć niechlujna. Lucian odnosił wrażenie, że idzie już chyba z tysiąc lat, posiłkując się wskazówkami Alistara. Dotarł na północ od Anielskiego Siodła dalej, niż większość żywych istot w ogóle odważyłaby się zapuścić. Kolory wydawały się tutaj bardziej soczyste, powietrze tchnęło dziwną magią, a gdy zapadał w drzemkę, mógł przysiąc, że na skraju pola widzenia dostrzega czające się i obserwujące go kolosalne stwory. Mimo to Lucian nie odczuwał strachu. Kiedy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, rozbił obóz i spróbował intensywnie się skupić. Nocą cień zyskiwał największą głębię. Czuł, jak zło stara się przygiąć go do ziemi i wyrwać z doczesnej powłoki. Wkrótce Luciana jęła swędzieć skóra, która niedługo potem odeszła płatami. Bezwiednie wykrzywił usta w wilczym uśmiechu. Doznawał ciepła pełgających po nim płomieni. W swoim głosie słyszał demoniczny szept. Miał wrażenie, że utonie w skwierczącym inferno, kiedy porośnięta bylicami, fioletowoniebieska równina przerodziła się w morze piekielnego ognia. I jeszcze ten wszechogarniający gniew. Koszmarny, wiekuisty gniew. Wstyd. Wstręt. Żółć – przejaw nienawiści biorący początek w mroku zalegającym w jego duszy. Prawdziwy pojedynek Luciana zaczynał się dopiero wtedy, gdy demon przejmował nad nim kontrolę. Resztkami wewnętrznych sił próbował wówczas z powrotem wywalczyć panowanie nad swym ciałem. Ostatnio transformacja zaczęła trwać dłużej, niż Lucian uznawał za stosowne. Poczuł, że mrowi go skóra, patrząc, jak pęka w styczności z chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem. Oparł się o stary pień, starając się przybrać jak najwygodniejszą pozycję. Napiął wszystkie mięśnie w oczekiwaniu na zmianę, walkę i obietnicę poranka. Jego spojrzenie zasnuła mgła. Niebo, zawładnięte przez permanentny zmierzch, obwiedzione płomieniami, przybrało barwę głębokiego szkarłatu. Otaczające Luciana drzewa sprawiały wrażenie upiornych totemów, pozostawionych w gęstej, nadprzyrodzonej szarzyźnie. Świat w swojej naturalnej postaci – kalejdoskop stepowych zieleni i brązów – oświetlało jedynie obozowe ognisko. Rozpoczęła się przemiana. A jeśli nie była to przemiana, zbliżało się coś znacznie gorszego. Z głębi lasu dobiegł go gwizd lokomotywy. Dźwięk wydawał się głuchy, zniekształcony i rozwlekły, jak gdyby powoli dobywał się z rdzawej mgły widocznej w demonicznej wizji. Było to coś nowego. Najwyraźniej zbliżała się istota, z którą Lucian nie czuł się gotów zmierzyć. Do cna pochłonęła go walka z samym sobą, nie zdołał więc się rozejrzeć ani nawet wyciągnąć broni. Próbował się poderwać, gdy nagle pierwotny gąszcz niczym zapałki rozczłonkowały masywne, metalowe odnóża, niezgrabnie taszcząc za sobą ogromny tułów. Nie mógł się poruszyć; nie potrafił odwrócić spojrzenia od rozżarzonych serc zgłodniałych powietrza węgli, od makabrycznego cielska, czy od dymu unoszącego się znad pękatych zaworów spustowych, osadzonych wzdłuż ramion martwego od dawna olbrzyma. „To diabeł” — pomyślał Lucian. „Kolejny diabeł”. Niezdarny stwór stanął naprzeciwko niego, nadal spowity mgłą, po czym ugiął swoje mocarne nogi w kolanach. Z cienia wynurzyło się znajome oblicze, opromienione światłem ogniska. — Lucianie — przemówiła istota. Lucian natychmiast ją rozpoznał – czy raczej jego. Był to milioner, który wiele lat temu podczas gry w ciemno z Przybyszem położył na szali własne serce. Od dawna uznawano go za zaginionego lub zgoła martwego. — Jeremiah? Stary kapitalista zachichotał. Uległ odrażającym deformacjom, został pozbawiony nawet najmniejszych cech, które mogły upodabniać go do zwyczajnych śmiertelników. Każdą z nich zastąpiły piekielne mechanizmy parowe i wypatroszone kadłuby kilkunastu zdewastowanych pociągów towarowych. Brzuch napuchnięty miał od ukropu buchającego z diabelskiego pieca. Wydawało się, że jego trzewia wabią płomienie dzielącego obu wędrowców obozowego ogniska, zupełnie jakby Jeremiah był w stanie je w siebie wchłonąć. — Wyrzekłem się tego imienia, panie szeryfie — powiedział, a jego głos zalał otaczającą ich przestrzeń niczym parząca zawiesina. Lucian siedział przed nim, nie mogąc się ruszyć. — Teraz możesz nazywać mnie Urgotem, takie miano sobie bowiem obrałem. — Wiem, nad czym się zastanawiasz — ciągnął. — Musisz zrozumieć, że moje wysiłki, aby ucywilizować tę krainę straceńców, zostały doszczętnie sparaliżowane. Mój plan stworzenia wspaniałego imperium stali spalił na panewce. Pozwoliłem bowiem, by zawładnęła mną pycha. Tak jak ty zawarłem niegdyś pakt… i zapłaciłem za to naprawdę słoną cenę. Kolos położył rękę w miejscu, gdzie powinno bić jego serce. Teraz jednak znajdowała się tam wyłącznie sklejona gruda rozżarzonej do białości miedzi. Pogłoski okazały się prawdziwe. Jeremiah nie żył. — Nie spotkała mnie śmierć — wyjaśnił, jak gdyby myśl Luciana przywędrowała do niego w powietrzu. — Choć w chwili, gdy odzyskałem swój cenny dobytek, było o wiele za późno, by dało się mnie uznawać za żywego. Moje ciało zostało porzucone na skraju pustyni przez pewnych… druhów… świadomych już tego, jak wysoką cenę płaci się za zdradę. Niemniej jednak, jak ci dobrze wiadomo, po świecie włóczy się cały tabun diabłów… potwór zainteresowany mną złożył mi wyjątkowo kuszącą propozycję. W odróżnieniu od istoty, której nie zdołałeś zgładzić. Urgota i Luciana dzieliła teraz naprawdę niewielka odległość. Płomienie ogniska bez końca pięły się w górę, trafiając prosto do żołądka stwora. Z jego wnętrza echem niósł się zgrzyt tysiąca wygłodniałych zębatek. Rewolwerowiec wyobraził sobie żarłoczną paszczę, która skuwa firmament łańcuchami, aby przełknąć go w całości. — Wiem, że przegrasz pojedynek, jaki ze sobą toczysz, szeryfie. Tak było w moim przypadku. Zrujnowany w wyniku porażki, wstąpiłem na drogę pospolitego bandytyzmu, badając najmroczniejsze zakamarki mojej żałosnej wyobraźni śmiertelnika. Gdy pójdziesz w moje ślady – w co nie wątpię – mam zamiar spotkać się z istotą, która przyoblecze twoje ciało. Musimy… omówić wiele ważnych spraw. Kiedy Urgot skończył swój wywód, potężne metalowe nogi poniosły go w dal, aż wreszcie z zasięgu wzroku zniknęła nawet jego świetlista piekielna paszczęka. Nieboskłon zmienił barwę, a potem zupełnie pociemniał. Przydymiony blask słońca po raz wtóry zastąpiła chłodna, bezgwiezdna noc. Lucian został sam. Cień miał wkrótce zdobyć nad nim władzę. Musiał zatem działać niezwłocznie. |-| VII= Lucian zachował się lekkomyślnie. Nie zważając na prawdziwą naturę diabłów ani to, jak ogromną mocą potrafiły dysponować, konno wyruszył wraz z Senną w sosnową tundrę, zdeterminowany unicestwić Thresha pojedynczym strzałem. Według powszechnej opinii oprócz Luciana niewielu przedstawicieli władz równie znakomicie spisywało się w roli szeryfa federalnego, jednak i on nawet nie dorastał do pięt Sennie. Byli nieustraszeni, popędliwi i zakochani – Thresh zaś już na nich czekał. Diabeł noszący imię Thresh nijak nie przypominał zwyczajnych potworów, błąkających się po najdalszych rubieżach. Był krwiożerczy i okrutny. Zdążył przeżyć niezliczone eony, nim mieszkańcy Starego Świata dobili do wschodnich wybrzeży kontynentu, który uważał za swoje włości. Kosmiczne byty, wydawszy na świat bogów, starzały się i umierały, ich pradawne członki opadały na skorupę planety, stając się górami, dolinami i pierwotnymi morzami, lecz Thresh istniał dalej. Jego przeczące prawom natury życie podtrzymywała niepomierna, niezaspokojona żądza niszczenia. Jego oblicze znały wszystkie stworzenia, zanim jego imię zostało w ogóle przyobleczone w słowa zrozumiałe w mowie śmiertelników. Każdemu w pamięci utkwiła zionąca nienawiścią, płonąca czaszka bestii, spoglądająca złowrogo z wyższością. Złośliwość tak głęboko wryła się w jego prawieczne jestestwo, że nigdy nie udałoby się jej z niego wyplenić. Wędrował więc po zmaltretowanych szczątkach przepastnych molochów, których przyćmił swoją nieprzemijalnością, pochłaniając dusze ich zgnębionych, zapomnianych dzieci. Lucian nawet nie spostrzegł swojego przeciwnika, dopóki ostry jak brzytwa bicz gładko nie przeorał mu ramienia, zrzucając go z wierzchowca i uszkadzając mu rękę, w której zwykle trzymał broń. Senna skoczyła, by złapać rewolwer swojego kochanka, ale ją także powaliła diabelska moc, gdy z ziemi wytrysnęła ściana płomieni. Z wnętrza zszarzałej, pozbawionej powiek czaszki echem rozległ się śmiech. W głowach zahuczał im głos Thresha, objawiający się jako głęboki, pierwotny skowyt. Lucian oczami duszy zobaczył, jak bestia aż po rękojeść zanurza swoją kosę w gardle Senny. Walka trwała ledwie parę sekund, lecz zwycięstwo bezwzględnie należało do potwora. Diabeł stanął nad Senną. Płomienie dobywające się z jego prastarego ciała zaczęły kłębić się w styczności z zimnym powietrzem. Zza poły swojego złachmanionego, wydymającego się płaszcza wyciągnął zakrzywione ostrze. Po drodze do legowiska Thresha, Lucian widział oskórowane zwłoki mieszkańców kilkunastu pogranicznych miasteczek i sterty podrygujących w pośmiertnym spaźmie mięśni tam, gdzie spojrzenie istoty z piekła rodem padło na nieszczęsną karawanę. Od samego początku był gotów na to, że stwór odbierze mu życie – nie mógł jednak pozwolić, by Sennę spotkał ten sam los co młodego i nieroztropnego rewolwerowca. I zapewne właśnie dlatego Thresh, czując chwilowe rozbawienie po tak wielu latach mrocznej, monstrualnej rzezi, zaproponował mu pewien układ. „To było takie proste” — pomyślał Lucian. „Mało kto by się nie zgodził”. Jego dusza za życie dziewczyny. Wtem w jego duszy zakorzenił się cień, młody szeryf poczuł zaś budzące się w nim do życia nienawiść i wstyd, przejmujące władzę nad jego zmysłami. Senna, patrząc na niego błagalnym wzrokiem, stała się świadkiem tego, jak jego istota bez reszty uległa skazie. Umowa została zawarta, nastąpiło przypieczętowanie paktu. Gdy spojrzenie Luciana zasnuły płomienie, mógł tylko obserwować, jak bezlitosny diabeł, którego przykazano mu zgładzić, kieruje swoje kroki ku bezbronnemu ciału Senny – a potem wydziera jej serce, śmiejąc się odrażająco. |-| VIII= O z Nowego Edenu niewiele wiedziano, a jeszcze mniej go rozumiano, jednak pogłoski o jego domniemanej mocy dotarły aż na tereny położone daleko na wschodzie. Ponoć potrafił rozmawiać z umarłymi. Mimo że twierdziło tak mnóstwo osób, jedynie garstka śmiałków przetrwała pielgrzymkę na niezbadany północny zachód, by przekonać się, czy plotki zawierają ziarno prawdy. Ci, którzy wyruszyli w podróż do Nowego Edenu, nigdy nie wrócili – i teraz, spoglądając na enklawę ze szczytu pobliskiego wzgórza, Lucian pojął wreszcie dlaczego. Skromna wspólnota wiernych, nietknięta przez niszczycielską siłę żywiołów ani nienaruszona przez leśne bestie, sprawiała wrażenie niepozornej i zarazem przebogatej. Otaczały ją obfite plony i przytulne domy, zdające się być przepełnione życiodajną energią. Po zakurzonych ścieżkach biegały dzieci, a sklepikarze i mieszkańcy miasteczka mijali się nawzajem bez pośpiechu. Demony i Przybysze, gorgony i olbrzymy, niecne knowania bandyckich klanów, które, gdyby mogły, dawno do gruntu ogołociłyby każdy tutejszy budynek – wszelkie zło stało się dla nich tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Było to zaczarowane miejsce, bezpieczne i niepokalane. Lucianowi przemknęło przez myśl, że zapewne przegrał pojedynek z demonem i właśnie tak nagrodzono go za starania. Zszedł ze wzgórza, a mieszkańcy miasteczka zaczęli się odwracać, by zobaczyć, jakiż to przybysz postanowił złożyć im wizytę. — Zjawiasz się, by się spotkać z wielebnym kapłanem? — zapytał go młody mężczyzna o gładkiej twarzy. Lucian kiwnął głową. — Wobec tego: alleluja, nieznajomy — odparł młodzieniec, uśmiechając się. — Dotarłeś do domu. Żadnego z miasteczek, jakie Lucian pamiętał, nie dało się pod względem bogactwa wrażeń dokładnie przyrównać do Nowego Edenu. Nozdrza wypełnił mu zapach świeżo wypieczonego chleba, bijący z piekarni. Widział roztańczone młode kobiety i skrzypków, wygrywających swoje melodie w blasku dnia. Słyszał pieśni o wybawieniu, dobiegające z gospód, w których serwowano miód. Ich goście nigdy nie zaznali gwałtownego obłędu, trapiącego Stary Zachód. Gdy szedł ulicą, pozdrawiali go zwyczajni mieszkańcy osady, oferując mu posiłek i łyk wody, pytając, skąd przybył i dokąd zmierza. Demon w jego wnętrzu miotał się z wściekłości, ale w świetle dnia Lucian był w stanie go poskromić i przezwyciężyć. Poza tym to miejsce działało na niego uspokajająco, w sposób, jakiego nie doświadczył od naprawdę bardzo dawna. — Tutaj nikt nie lęka się śmierci — posłyszał czyjś głos. Odwróciwszy się, Lucian ujrzał poczciwego starszego mężczyznę, odzianego w skromną sutannę kaznodziei. W jego wyblakłych oczach dostrzegł młodzieńczy błysk. — Kto boi się śmierci, ten boi się życia. Godzimy się ze śmiercią, znając jej naturę, i cieszymy się życiem, wolni od pułapek związanych z niepewnością, którą ze sobą niesie. Lucianowi spodobał się sposób wypowiedzi staruszka. Miał melodyjny ton głosu, przez co każde słowo brzmiało w jego ustach jak piosenka. — Nie wiem, czy w to wierzę — odpowiedział Lucian. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się. — Oczywiście. Wznowił swój pozbawiony określonego celu spacer. Lucian podążył za nim. — Żyjemy w przestrzeni zamieszkiwanej także przez anioły i demony. Codziennie widzimy ich wpływ, zarówno dobry, jak i zły, oraz nieszczęścia, które sprowadzają na śmiertelników. Świat jest stary, lecz wielu naszych bogów nadal istnieje, nawet w tej chwili czuwając nad swoimi dziećmi. Wskazał na centrum miasteczka, gdzie stał malowniczy kościółek o białych ścianach i niebieskim dachu. Świątynia była z zewnątrz nieskazitelnie czysta – nawet witraże w oknach wydawały się jaśnieć, jakby wypolerowano je na błysk, który aż raził w oczy. Jej wrota w tę i we w tę przekraczali mieszkańcy wioski. Rozmawiali i śmiali się, a wokół ich nóg krążyły dzieci. Budynek równie dobrze mógł powstać dzień wcześniej. — Ponadto, zsyłają oni swoim wiernym wiele darów. Dar życia, dar miłości. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Luciana, uśmiechając się do niego porozumiewawczo. — Oraz dar śmierci. Jego słowa zabrzmiały w uszach Luciana nader osobliwie. Chodziło o sposób, w jaki staruszek wypowiedział się o śmierci, dźwięk, który nadał temu wyrazowi w swoich ustach. Takim samym tonem mógłby zdradzać kochance swój największy sekret. Na sekundę przechodnie stanęli w bezruchu, przymykając oczy, jakby w rozmarzeniu. Otworzyli je na powrót dopiero wtedy, gdy melodyjny zaśpiew kaznodziei całkowicie przycichnął. — Spotkajmy się w środku, gdy będziesz gotów — powiedział. — Mówią na mnie wielebny Karthus. Mam ci bardzo dużo do pokazania. |-| IX= W środku świątyni było schludnie i jasno. Ławki wypucowano, a na ambonie panował porządek. Karthus wypędził resztę swojego stadka na zewnątrz. Wierni, mijając Luciana, zerkali na niego z czułością w oczach. Jedni szeptem rzucali przy tym krótkie powitanie, inni składali ręce jak do modlitwy, w milczeniu okazując mu szacunek. Mieszkańcy Nowego Edenu wydawali się Lucianowi śpiącymi dziećmi. Pewnego dnia musieli się wreszcie zbudzić i stanąć twarzą w twarz z potworami czyhającymi w świecie za drzwiami. Fakt, że miasteczko w ogóle istniało, stanowił świadectwo mocy – prawdziwej lub wyimaginowanej – którą Karthus ponoć posiadał. Cień w głębi Luciana zaczął kipieć ze złości. Rewolwerowiec znowu poczuł podskórne swędzenie – to płomienie buzowały w jakimś mrocznym zakamarku jego duszy. Lucian wykrzywił usta w wymownym, szyderczym grymasie. Coś się jednak zmieniło. Stwór był przerażony, szeryf zaś nie rozumiał dlaczego. — Ojej — przemówił Karthus. Na jego twarzy nieustannie gościł szeroki uśmiech. — Tymczasem lepiej nie róbmy sobie problemu, zgoda? Kaznodzieja podniósł oprawną w czerń książeczkę, przyozdobioną symbolem złotego klucza. Gdy tylko lekko machnął ręką i wymówił kilka słów wymykających się zrozumieniu, demon gwałtownie ucichł. Wcześniej jednak Lucian poczuł coś innego – coś, co stworowi nigdy to tej pory się nie zdarzyło. Usłyszał w uchu jego delikatny szept, głos, który przypominał niski, chrapliwy szmer dogorywających płomieni. — To są potwory. — Ciekawe, kim ty się staniesz w krainie aniołów i demonów? — ciągnął dalej Karthus, okrywając ramiona wyblakłą stułą. Następnie skinieniem dłoni zmusił Luciana do uklęknięcia, co rewolwerowiec uczynił, ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu. — Dlaczego bierzesz udział w tej walce? Co chcesz dzięki niej osiągnąć? Lucian nie odpowiedział. Światło zaczęło przygasać, a przepełniona nadzieją muzyka Nowego Edenu powoli przepoczwarzyła się w dziwny, dysharmonijny tren. Karthus leniwie pokiwał głową, wyszczerzając zęby w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Lucian niewzruszenie wpatrywał się przed siebie. Za nim echem poniósł się osobliwy szmer, przywodzący na myśl tupot stóp na drewnianej podłodze. Znał ten dźwięk aż za dobrze. — Tak wielką część duszy odstępujemy strachowi — powiedział Karthus. Jego głos stawał się coraz głębszy i bardziej surowy. — Ty zaś poświęciłeś najwięcej z nas wszystkich. Staruszka oplotły smugi energii. Jaśniejące światłem błękity i zielenie przybrały z grubsza formę przyjaciół, których Lucian stracił, i istot, które zabił. Zwarły się w tańcu wokół zmurszałych krokwi zrujnowanej świątyni. Ze ścian odpadła łuszcząca się farba. Na wierzch wyszło czarne, butwiejące próchno. Lucian wyczuł za sobą obecność przynajmniej kilkunastu stworzeń. Część z nich czołgała się na czworakach, inne gramoliły się bezszelestnie pomiędzy koślawymi, zdezelowanymi ławkami. Jeszcze więcej czekało ich na zewnątrz budynku. Ludzkie maski, które przybrali, rozpływały się w powietrzu. Teraz Lucian już wiedział, dlaczego miasteczko pozostało nietknięte przez żadne zło, a jego mieszkańcy wydawali się dobrzy i mili. Wcale nie miał do czynienia z ludźmi. Jeśli zaś kiedykolwiek nimi byli, nie żyli od naprawdę bardzo dawna. Jego ręce powoli powędrowały w stronę rewolwerów. Kaznodzieja groźnie nad nim zawisł. Oderwał się od ziemi, ściskając w rękach książkę z symbolem złotego klucza. Jego kazanie raptownie przerodziło się w pieśń chóru podnieconych, przenikających się głosów. — Nasze dusze czeka oczyszczenie w zimnych wodach śmierci! Nasz skruszony duch zostanie uzdrowiony. Odzyskamy wszystko, co straciliśmy! Stłoczone za Lucianem oślinione i wygłodniałe stworzenia podpełzły bliżej. Karthus wciąż wznosił się ku niebu, wyciągając ramiona w górę i pnąc się coraz wyżej w otoczeniu oparów stęchlizny. Luciana całkowicie spowiły obrazy przeszłości, mężczyzn i kobiet, których śmierć co rusz na nowo następowała na jego oczach. Poczuł na uchu muśnięcie oddechu i usłyszał znajome westchnienie. Mógłby niemal przysiąc, że zrozumiał w nim jakieś słowo. — Słyszysz ją? — zapytał Karthus. Lucian wytężył słuch. |-| X= Dobiegł go szelest łamanych łodyżek szałwii, szmer dogasającego ogniska, trzask pocieranej zapałki. Wszystkie mówiły o śmierci Senny i o tym, jak Lucian popadł w rozpacz. Sterany szeryf całymi latami tułał się z miejsca na miejsce. Agonia nie dosięgła jedynie jego imienia. Radość stała się dla niego zupełnie obcym uczuciem. Wraz z każdym minionym dniem jego myśli zaprzątało kolejne drobne okrucieństwo. Cień rozpanoszył się w nim na dobre. Mrok, który zalegał w nim od urodzenia, pragnął przejąć wreszcie władzę. Lucian musiał dokładnie przyjrzeć się wszelkiej obietnicy spokoju, bez względu na to, jakie niebezpieczeństwo lub niepotrzebne ryzyko wiązały się z ich realizacją. Usłyszawszy o mężczyźnie zdolnym rozmawiać z umarłymi, bez zbędnych pytań wyruszył, by się z nim spotkać. Z kretesem uległ cieniowi, który przybrał postać jego własnej monstrualnej nienawiści, i pozwolił, by doszczętnie wziął on nad nim górę. Rewolwerowiec znalazł się sam na sam z demonem – z dala zarówno od świątyni, jak i ulic Nowego Edenu. Stali w pewnej odległości od siebie, twarzą w twarz, na opromienionej księżycowym blaskiem łące białych kwiatów. Lucian poczuł na skórze podmuch chłodnego powietrza. Gdzieś w tle majaczyły światła usytuowanego wysoko w górach miasteczka i księżyc, wiszący nisko na niebie. Kwiaty rosnące u stóp demona płonęły, lecz istota spokojnie tkwiła w bezruchu. Jej usta złożyły się do znajomego, wilczego uśmiechu. Lucian odetchnął. Ogrom swojego jestestwa stracił na rzecz cienia – na rzecz Thresha i widma bezlitosnego zachodu. Mimo że splugawienie pochłonęło połowę jego duszy, wciąż nad nią panował. Cień był zaś jej częścią. Był częścią niego. Istota powoli się do niego zbliżyła, z każdym krokiem podpalając kolejne kwiaty. Lucian wyciągnął rękę, a cień oparł na niej swoją zwęgloną kończynę. Wyszeptał: — Czy zechciałbyś wrzucić swoich wrogów do ognia? Rewolwerowiec milczał. Dotyk cienia sprawiał, że zaczęła pękać mu skóra, nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem. Stwór znał już przecież odpowiedź. Gdy jego spopielone ciało zwarło się z jego śmiertelną powłoką, ponownie odezwał się szeptem, tym razem posługując się głosem Luciana: — Wobec tego będziemy kroczyć razem. |-| XI= — Czy słyszysz swą utraconą miłość? — zapytał śpiewnie Karthus. Lucian wyciągnął broń. — Nie. Jego ramię wydłużyło się, przekształcając w piekielne działo tkwiącego w nim demona. Czoło Karthusa przeszył strumień plugawego płomienia. Zanim zwłoki kaznodziei upadły na podłogę, Lucian obrócił się i przybrał formę cienia, gdy zza jednej z uszkodzonych ławek wyskoczył na niego rozwrzeszczany ghul. Wypalił ponownie, ścierając stwora z powierzchni ziemi, i oddał trzeci strzał w tłum jego wysuszonych, szerokoustnych pobratymców: skrzypków, piekarzy, tancerek i farmerów, którzy teraz wydawali się wychudzeni, pokraczni i puści. Znalazłszy się wśród nich, pocisk wybuchł, rozrywając ich ciała na strzępy. Wtem przez drzwi, okna i odrapanych wyłomów w zniszczonym frontonie świątyni przelała się pęczniejąca fala maszkaronów. Mieszkańcy Nowego Edenu powstali, by go powitać. Lucian ustąpił w swoim ciele miejsca cieniowi, który wysoko podniósł ramiona, posyłając w tłum potworów wstęgę płynnej pożogi. Demon zaskrzeczał z radości, a jego wrzask zlał się z głosem Luciana. Następnie wzbił się w powietrze, podsycając piekielny ogień wszędzie dokoła. Z sufitu odpadła płonąca krokiew. Wystrzelone przez istotę pociski przedarły się przez spróchniałe ściany świątyni i śmignęły w stronę horyzontu rozległych pustkowi Nowego Edenu, wzniecając w miasteczku pożar. Ghule zawyły z przerażenia. Upiorna horda odwróciła się jak na komendę, gotowa do ucieczki, lecz demon działał błyskawicznie. Jednym susem pokonał zawalający się dach i wyskoczył na obskurną ulicę, prując ze swoich przeklętych dział prosto w rozdziawione gęby straszydeł. Nagle Lucian wyłonił się gwałtownie z wnętrza demonicznej powłoki, która rozprysła się we mgle popiołu. Nieumarła sfora nadal próbowała rozpierzchnąć się we wszystkie strony. Szeryf sprawnym ruchem dłoni złączył swoje rewolwery. Zawrzały syntetyczne zaklęcia, sprzęgnięte ze spiżem. Gdy bębenki łapczywie splotły się ze sobą, misterne magiczne filigrany oderwały się od nich spiralnym strumieniem. Gdzieś z głębi broni wystrzelił promień skoncentrowanego światła, przeszywając równiny na wskroś. Widziadła, na których padł, z wrzaskiem rozsypywały się pod wpływem jego nieprzejednanego żaru. Niedługo potem światło przygasło, a metal odkleił się od metalu. Lucian zlustrował okolicę. Czekał. Rezydujący w nim cień całkowicie się uspokoił. Z gorejących, zrujnowanych budynków nie wyskoczył już ani jeden ghul. Nie widać było również, by jakikolwiek miał przywlec się z zagonów przegniłych upraw. Karthus leżał martwy pośród zgliszczy zapadającej się świątyni. Płomienie pochłonęły wszystko, włącznie ze wspomnieniem jego obmierzłej magii. Mimo to Lucian mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzega starego klechę kątem oka. Uśmiechał się szeroko, stojąc pomiędzy otaczającymi go tłumnie mieszkańcami Nowego Edenu. Wtem ich głowy okryły szczątki zwęglonego dachu, który runął wskutek pożaru. Były szeryf zwrócił się przodem w stronę cywilizowanego świata i zaczął iść przed siebie. Wyszczerzony cień podążał w ślad za nim. Tak niewiele brakowało, by znów zdołał porozmawiać z Senną. Nigdy dotąd nie był równie blisko osiągnięcia celu. Lucian przestał już jednak potrzebować pociechy w postaci starych rytuałów i inkantacji. Wiedział, że spotka się znów ze swoją ukochaną, w ten czy inny sposób, w dzień, gdy złożą go do grobu. Tak powinien wyglądać sprawiedliwy kres prawdziwego, dzielnego rewolwerowca. Póki co w ciemnościach czaiły się straszliwe istoty, nie spodziewając się, że do ich drzwi wkrótce zapuka pewien demon. Gdzieś tam, pośród nieujarzmionych przestrzeni wielkiego pogranicza, na śmierć z ręki Luciana czekał kolejny diabeł. Postacie * * * * * Ciekawostki *Opowiadanie zostało napisane przez Jareda Rosena. Zobacz także *Człowiek z wyszczerzonym cieniem na Uniwersum League of Legends en:The Man with the Grinning Shadow Kategoria:Opowiadania